La vengeance dans le sang
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Bella n'est pas Bella. Bella n'est pas humaine, mais une hybride un peu particulière. Elle fréquente les Cullen, s'attache aux Quileute et se cache aux yeux de tous. Edward est parti, puis revenu. Jacob lui a tourné le dos, puis c'est dévoilé. Aujourd'hui, son passé là rattrape. B/ ?


_**Titre**_ _: La vengeance dans le sang_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ Bella n'est pas Bella. Bella n'est pas humaine, mais une hybride un peu particulière. Elle fréquente les Cullen, s'attache aux Quileute et se cache aux yeux de tous. Edward est parti, puis revenu. Jacob lui a tourné le dos, puis c'est dévoilé. Aujourd'hui, son passé là rattrape.

 _._

 _._

 _Chapitre 1._

 _._

 _._

 _Nous étions là depuis une heure déjà à contempler les dernières demeures de notre famille perdue depuis cinq ans. Mon père, ma mère et ma meilleure amie pour ne pas dire ma sœur de cœur. Depuis cinq ans, je ne suis qu'une imitation et une fois par ans, je me tiens devant la tombe de la véritable Isabella Swan, morte à ma place. Charlie pose sa main sur mon épaule et me serre dans ses bras. L'un comme l'autre, nous pleurons la perte de ceux qui nous sont chers. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment été proche lui et moi, enfin plus qu'avec René, mais aujourd'hui, nous nous consolons l'un l'autre. Lui pleurant sa fille et moi pleurant mes parents. René a depuis longtemps oubliée, la perte d'Isabella étant trop dure, elle a fini par croire que j'étais sa Bella et depuis, pour elle, pour Charlie et pour ma sécurité, j'ai joué ce rôle._

 _Charlie m'entraine à la voiture et nous reconduit à Forks. Lors de ses trois heures de route, j'ai eu tout le temps de réfléchir. Edward est partit, emportant sa famille avec lui après mon anniversaire. Jacob m'a repoussé et ne voulait plus me voir. Laurent à essayer de me tuer. Des loups géants m'ont sauvé la vie. J'ai sauté de la falaise, dans une tentative vaine de mettre fin à ma vie. J'ai découvert que les loups étaient la meute des Quileute, dont fait partie Jacob. J'ai rencontré la meute et un étrange sentiment est née en moi en les voyants. Un sentiment d'appartenance. Alice et Jasper sont venue me chercher, me demandant de sauvé Edward. Je suis partie à Voltera et là encore, j'ai joué mon rôle de parfaite petite humaine. J'ai sauvé et ramener Edward à Forks. Depuis, j'ai pris mes distances avec les Cullen et les Quileute le temps de réfléchir. Je pensais être amoureuse d'Edward, mais depuis mon retour de Volterra, je doute._

 _Plus je réfléchissais à ma relation avec Edward, plus je me rendais compte que je m'étais laissé contrôler par lui. Je disais oui à chacune de ses paroles. Je croyais être amoureuse, mais j'étais plus saisi par l'idée d'être amoureuse. Aujourd'hui je m'en rendais compte, cette relation était malsaine, elle ne me conduirait nul part. Et qu'arrivera-t-il, quand ils voudront me transformer et qu'ils se rendront compte que c'est impossible ? Un soupire franchit mes lèvres quand je me rends compte à quel point ma vie est compliquer. Charlie me jette un regard un coin tandis qu'il franchit les limites de Forks._

 _Charlie :_ _ **Pourquoi, n'irait-tu pas courir ma chérie ? Ça te ferait du bien.**_

 _Bella :_ _ **Charlie, tu sais que je ne peux pas.**_

 _Charlie soupire à son tour._

 _Charlie :_ _ **C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, loups et vampires ne sont pas aux courants.**_

 _Je tournais mon visage vers l'extérieur._

 _Bella :_ _ **Bientôt, Charlie, très bientôt.**_

 _Oui, bientôt, ils sauront tous. Charlie comprit mes paroles et acquiesça avant de reporter son regard sur la route. Je remis le masque de Bella et enfermais Sasha au fond de moi. Oui, bientôt. Très bientôt._

 _._

 _._

 _Je me demandais ce qui était le plus drôle ? Vampires et loups, se fusillant du regard et se grognant après ou les hybrides, qui venaient d'apparaitre dans la clairière et qui nous fixaient avec de grands sourires._

… _:_ _ **Sasha !**_

 _Les loups et les vampires sont tourner vers les nouveaux arrivants, évaluant un possible danger. Ils ne savent pas qu'ils sont des hybrides, mais devant eux se tient des vampires et des loups unis. Ce qui les rends perplexes et méfiants. Moi, je suis assise contre un arbre à regarder Quileute et Cullen se mettre d'accord au sujet du traiter. Le jeune homme qui à parler s'approche de moi. Mes amis veulent l'en empêcher, mais sont tenus figé par les hybrides. Il se place devant moi et me tend la main._

… _:_ _ **C'est l'heure. Ils t'on retrouver. Tu dois reprendre ta place.**_

 _J'acquiesce en silence et prend sa main. Il me remet debout et m'observe. Cullen et Quileute grognent, c'est tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire._

 _Bella :_ _ **Lurel,**_ _le saluais-je enfin._

 _Je posais un regard sur chaque clan, l'un après l'autre. Je voyais la peur, l'inquiétude, l'incompréhension et des questionnements dans le regard de mes amis de Forks et la joie et l'impatience dans ceux des hybrides. Depuis quelque temps, j'étais désabusé, je ne souriais plus vraiment, mais là, j'offris un magnifique et sincère sourire à ceux qui m'avait manqué depuis des années. Avec eux à mes côtés, je me sentais en grande partie enfin complète, mais il restait toujours une infime partie qui resterait in comblé tant que je n'aurais pas trouver mon compagnon._

 _Bella :_ _ **Charlie est au poste. Je refuse de partir sans lui.**_ _Lurel acquiesça._ _ **Envoie Mina, il comprendra.**_

 _Lurel fit signe à une jeune fille qui s'élança à vitesse vampirique en direction de la ville. Je m'avançais au milieu de la clairière, Lurel sur mes talons et m'adressais aux loups et vampires de Forks._

 _Bella :_ _ **Je suis désolé. J'aurais voulu que cela se passe autrement, mais je n'ai pas le choix.**_

 _Jacob :_ _ **Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui sont-ils ?**_

 _Je me tournais vers mon meilleur ami._

 _Bella :_ _ **Jake, tu es mon meilleur ami, vous êtes tous mes amis, ma famille et je vous aime énormément, mais je vous ai cacher quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas vous dévoiler, je suis navré, mais il en allait de la sécurité de plusieurs personnes, dont Charlie et moi. Je ne peux vous donner de réponse pour l'instant, mais il est un lieu où vous pourrez tout découvrir.**_

 _Carlisle :_ _ **Et quel est-il Bella ?**_ _Demanda prudemment le patriarche Cullen._

 _Je tournais la tête vers celui que je considérais comme un père et lui souris._

 _Bella :_ _ **Volterra,**_ _soufflais-je. Et je vis les Cullen frissonner à ce mot._ _ **Dites que vous venez de la part de Sacha Callaghan et mon nom vous apportera protection et réponse, aussi bien pour vous Cullen, que pour vous Quileute.**_

 _Alice se figea et je savais quel avait alors une vision._

 _Alice :_ _ **Vous devez partir, maintenant. On se reverra très bientôt Sasha, je me charge de leur expliqué**_ _, dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras._ _ **Maintenant, je sais que je n'ai plus de risque de te briser,**_ _chuchote-t-elle._

 _Aussitôt qu'elle m'ait relâché, je fermais les yeux et laisser ma nature refaire surface. Mes yeux prirent une teinte légèrement écarlate qui surprit tout le monde excepté Alice et les hybrides et je m'élançais à toute vitesse à travers la forêt, suivis par les hybrides. Il nous fallait de toute urgence quitter Forks et ses environs. Nous fûmes rejoints en chemin par Mina sous forme de loup, qui portait Charlie sur son dos. Ce dernier me salua d'un signe de tête en nous disparûmes peu à peu dans la nuit. Quand nous fumes assez loin de la clairière, Nheïssa relâcha sont emprise sur mes amis de Forks. Nous devions rejoindre Volterra, mais avant, il nous restait une dernière chose à faire._


End file.
